Pearl of Mirkwood
by Saphira Vaughan
Summary: Legolas is a special someone, he is the pearl of Mirkwood. Thranduil tries to keep it a secret, but there is a stranger out there who knows this. Chapter 4 added
1. the kidnapper

Disclaemer: none of the characters I use are mine, they all belong to Tolkien. The characters are OOC. This is not my first story I write, but it is my first story in English, so bare with me. No flames accepted  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My name is Legolas and I am the Pearl of Mirkwood. I will tell you the story of my unusual childhood. I was only 400 years old when it all happened.  
  
"Come and play with me" asked my little brother. I had just finished my studies for this day, and thought a little distraction would be fine. So I agreed. We went together outside my father's palace and climbed the trees and played tricks on one another. We amused us greatly, it was fall and the leaves started falling which gave us much joy.  
  
We dwelled trough the woods of Mirkwood, when suddenly a stranger grasped me from behind. I tried to scream but he had already put a piece of cloth for my mouth. My brother was scared, I could tell. He panicked by the sudden acts of this strange man and didn't know what to do. He had made up his mind and ran away to go searching my father. I was hoping they would arrive on time, but it was false hope I had. Meanwhile, the stranger hissed to me: "They told me that the prince is the Pearl of Mirkwood, I know now why. You are pretty, you elf boy." Now I was very frightened. He pulled me up and put me on his shoulder after he had blindfolded me. He jumped on his horse and rode away immediately. No one knew where he brought me to.  
  
It would take 50 years before my father saw me again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like it. Please, review, so I can approve my writing. 


	2. man in the corner

Well, here you go, I serve you chapter two. Discleamer: see the first chapter I know Aragorn hasn't been born yet when Legolas is around 400 years old, but in this story he has.  
  
Please, review.  
  
Man in the corner  
  
We rode further. After a few days of traveling, he undid the blindfold and gave me my own horse. He was sure I wouldn't escape, for I didn't know my way back home, I've never been outside Mirkwood before.  
  
We rode on, and after a period that seemed like forever, we stopped at an inn. Their were a lot of people inside and they all seemed to enjoy drinking beer. This was probably something they liked doing, but we elfs still prefere wine. The people drank it one glass after another, like they could go on the whole night long. Another thing that took my attention was that outside man, were their also creatures, like mankind but smaller. I learned soon after that they were halflings or hobbits as they prefer to be called. I also learned that this village is called Bree, and that we stayed at the inn of The Prancing Pony. I thought it was a nice name for such a place.  
  
As you can see, I was good by my senses. You have to know, although my kidnapper seemed aggressive at first, he was quit nice to me through the rest the journey. Well, he hadn't tried to hurt me after all, to my surprise. He knew how to tread me, just like I am, a pearl: if you damage the beauty of it, it will loose its value. The people of my folk loved (and still love) me for my beauty, but others, like this man, took advantage of it. And although he hadn't hurt me, I preferred to be free.  
  
Now, back to my story. As I've told, we were at the inn of Bree, resting from an exhausted journey and waiting for our food that we ordered. I looked around me, and saw few persons who stole glances of me. It seemed they had never seen an elf before. But their was one man who's face was barely visible, in a dark corner, who didn't stop staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, our meal arrived, and we ate it in complete silence. We had talked a little on the way to Bree. I'm not his slave, just a prisoner whom he gave a little bit of freedom, not to much. He didn't let me run away, he had his raisons. He had kidnapped me, the prince; you don't let a kidnapped prince run away, so he can tell his father all the things that happened to him.  
  
To test how far I could go with this man, I decided to stay downstairs and listen to stories that foreigners told. So when he said I had to go to the room with him, I resisted and said no. Then I found out. After he had asked me again, and I refused again, he slapped me hard in the face and I fell over a chair onto the floor. I was scared again, he seemed to have became more friendly towards me, but I was mistaken. I tried to stand up, and watched around me. Everybody was watching, including the man in the corner. I walked then towards the stairs, and when I was climbing the stairs, I looked behind me one more time. And then, I saw a single tear crossing the man's face. 


	3. a glass of wine

Here is my third chapter. Thanks all for the reviews.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: you will find out in this chapter who that man is.  
  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: a glass of wine  
  
He led me to the room where we were supposed to stay in. I saw a nice room with a table, some chairs and two beds. I was lucky, I thought. The thought of sleeping on the grund again wasn't amusing at all. Before I went to bed, he offered me a glass of wine. As naïve as I was, I took it and drank it, I didn't even taste the strange drug he had put in it. "Sleep well!", he said with an evil grin on his face. Although it was dark, I could see him smile by the light of the moon. It scared me. I obbeyed immediately and went to bed and fell asleep. I didn't even hear him going downstairs to have another drink. It was a pity it wasn't one with some kind of drug in it like he used on me, that bastard.  
  
The next morning I woke up, The drug had done its work. I didn't remember a single thing exept that my name was Legolas and that I had to listen to that man who was sleeping on the other bed on my left, but that was about it. Ofcourse I was asking myself what was going on here, but there was something that said to me that I could better wait and see, and the answer would come by itself. So I didn't do anything and just left my thoughts alone.  
  
I suddenly felt really hungry, probably it was that thing he gave me. I went downstairs as silent as I could so I wouldn't wake him up, you'd never know what could happen. When I was there, I asked the keeper for some food. I was suddenly asking myself if I was allowed to do this, but again, it didn't see as if I couldn't, so I just asked for it. There weren't so many people, I had it soon served in front of me and ate it hungrily.  
  
Then, I saw another man coming towards my table and he settled himself in front of me. He had a gray cloak on, with a lot of dirt on it. And his face, it was barely visible. From the small bit I saw, it seemed as if I had seen him before. He spoke to me in a low voice: "What is an elf as you doing in a place like this? You don't belong here. And what is your name?" I responded with the thruth: "I don't know how I got here, my memory is like a fog, I can't remember anything that happened to me before. But my name is Legolas, that is one of the few things I can tell you." I heared him mutter something like: "How dared he to poison an elf like that." I didn't know if I understood correctly, but if I did, I was wondering why he said a thing like that. I didn't even know him.  
  
You have to know, I was quite curious at that age, but then again, all elfs are curious when they are young. So I asked him what his name was, and why he was so interested in me. "My name is Strider. I have others, but it's the one I use around here, but you can call me Estel. And I am interested in you because it is unusual to find an elf in this place, like I've said before."  
  
At that time, I heared someone coming downstairs and I looked around to find out who it was. It seemed to be my kidnapper (although I didn't remember he was 'my kidnapper'). He wanted to have breakfast, so he came to sit across me and again slapped me in the face. I then remembered me why I had to obbey him. He then yelled the following words to me, not bothered if other people could hear them: "Don't you dare to run away like that again. You'll stay in that room until I say you can go out!" The only thing I could do was nodding, and that was what I did while I hold my hand on my cheek. It was burning and it turned red.  
  
I then remembered that Estel sat on my table, but when I looked around, I didn't see him. Maybe it was better like that, I thought. 


	4. my masters servant

Hello people, I know, it has been a long time since I updated this fic, but I had to study for my exams. They finished today, so now I had the time to write chapter 4. I hope you like it as much as the previous onces. oh yeah, thanks for the kind reviews I got from you people, it gives me more courage to write further.  
  
4. my masters servant  
  
My master, I was supposed to call my kidnapper like that, took me to his home nearby Bree. The reason why we went to the inn at first, I do not know, but I didn't bother. The only thing that worried me was the idea that maybe I would never see Estel again. I only met him once, but I liked him. I don't know why, but I guess it was my intuition that told me that. So we arrived after a short time at his home. I have to say, for what he was, it was a big house, it was dark red and had a lot of windows, which I was great full for, nothing is better than the sun and nature light. Also from the inside it took my breath away, the whole house was clean and tidy. I would lie if I said that I didn't like the house, you could see he was richer than I thought and you could see that from the inside and outside.  
  
But I didn't had a long time to admire his house, for he let me work quit hard. He ordered me to get water and let me cook his meal. I must say, cooking was not my best skill, in fact, I never did it, it were my fathers' servants who did it for us, but as I didn't had any excuse, he didn't let me any choice, I had to obey him, and so I did. The meal was nothing big, and I was lucky for it. I wasn't really looking forward to the idea he would punch me again. I made him some bread with cheese I found in his kitchen. I just ate a few cooked eggs I found outside, it was enough to still my hunger.  
  
After he had eaten, he let me get some wood. You must know the forest was quit a few miles from where he lived, so it was a job I was busy with the whole day long. I walked to the forest, got dry wood, walked back, put it next to his house and began again. And so he had al kinds of jobs for me, he made me his servant, if I wanted to or not.  
  
I began to like the jobs he gave, not because they were light, (they were not, believe me) but only because I was alone then with my thoughts and I could think of what I wanted for instance Estel. He never had left my mind and he became the person I would think of in periods I was sad and when it all became to much for me. He became my first thought in the morning when my master woke me up with a shout and my last thought when I lay broken in my bed, crying for what the next day would bring.  
  
And so began my life as my masters' servant. Years passed and I grew older, only with the knowledge I belonged to him and that somewhere outside, there was someone who had cared for me and who had never left my mind for one single day, my only friend, Estel. 


End file.
